crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Chino
Chino is a supporting character in Crysis 2 and the main character of "Fragment" chapter of Crysis: Escalation. ''Crysis 2 Chino is a member of Alcatraz's marine squad that is attacked by Ceph forces in the Hudson River outside New York City. He is presumed dead after the other squad members cannot find him among those that reached the surface. However, Chino is later revealed to have survived when he reunites with Alcatraz after the city is flooded in a failed attempt at killing the Ceph. They travel to the Hargreave-Rasch building together to try and help Alcatraz learn of his Nanosuit's bioweapon capabilities. Alcatraz was separated from Chino after being pushed back by Ceph forces until they are later reunited at Grand Central Terminal. Chino was assigned by Colonel Sherman Barclay in escorting Nathan Gould to be evacuated. Later Alcatraz is again reunited with the Marines and meets up with Chino, Nathan Gould, and Tara Strickland outside a convoy headed to Central Park. They witness the park get lifted into the sky by the giant Ceph ship hidden underneath, and Alcatraz is sent in to destroy it. Crysis: Escalation Chino is part of a squad that was going to make contact with Cyrus Harper, the captain of HMS ''Robin Hood as part of a plan to obliterate the Liberty Dome. The plan fails as CELL is already knows about it and destroy Robin Hood along with its crew using Archangel and ambush Chino's unit with air and ground fire support. Chino, Hank, Earl and Davis barely make it out alive by using underground tunnels, finding a boat that was prepared by Davis in the case of emergency. They eventually got away from CELL and arrived at a sewer tunnels, where they found out that Stalkers are waiting for them. Davis is killed before anyone notices it, Chino and the others barely make it out before the Stalkers could pull him underwater and sink the boat. They escape to an abandoned building, but only be surrounded by the Stalkers and cornered. Earl and Hank are killed. Chino is left half-dead when he makes it to above a cab, he uses his last grenade to blow up an oil tank, killing many Stalkers in the process. Before the remaining Stalkers surround and charge at him, Dane shows up and kills all of them. Dane manages to find a safe place in another abandoned building and lets Chino rest. But because of the damage inflicted on Dane's evolved N1, his radar and comm interceptors are damaged and he was unable to prepare for CELL's surprise attack, resulting them both being captured. CELL orders Dane to be transferred to a skinning facility and Chino is executed. Equipment *Primary: Jackal (Ironsight) *Secondary: Majestic (Ironsight) -before level Semper Fi or Die *Explosives: M17 Frag Grenade *Body Armor Trivia *Chino is voiced by Joey Ansah. *Chino is named after a High Security Prison in USA. Additionally, Chino's unit seems to be named after various High Security Prisons in the U.S.A., like Alcatraz and Folsom. Category:Crysis 2 Characters Category:Characters